Un homme plus une femme égal 3 bébés
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Quelqu'un est mort. La fiancée secrète du défunt est anéantie. Mais qui est-elle? Comment se sont-ils rencontrés?
1. Chapter 1

Un homme + une femme = 3 bébés

Source: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance + Tragedy + Family

Couple: A deviner!

Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi! Sauf le personnage principale et deux autres perso'!

Résumé: Quelqu'un est mort. La fiancée secrète du défunt est anéantie. Mais qui est-elle? Comment se sont-ils rencontrés? (Résumé nul, mais je ne sais pas faire autrement sinon je dévoile tout)

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici une deuxième fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter qui est très différente de ma première « La femme sans passé »! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 1:

POV?

 _Harry a réussi. Voldemort n'est plus. Devant les cris de joie de tout le monde, mon cœur ne trouve pas la force de se réchauffer. Où es-tu? je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part dans le château._

 _Parcourant une nouvelle fois Poudlard de fond en comble, je tombe sur un charmant tableau: Ma sœur et un Weasley (lequel? Je l'ignore, mais ce n'est pas le plus jeune) s'embrassent passionnément._

 _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, même si je suis heureuse pour ma sœur, il est IMPERATIVE que je retrouve mon âme-sœur._

-Tu cherches quelqu'un?

 _Stoppant net ma course, je jette un coup d'œil à ma gauche pour voir Luna marcher dans ma direction avec son petit air ailleurs au visage. devant mon silence, ma meilleure amie me prit par la main._

-Viens, je sais où est ton petit ami.

 _Malgré les années, Luna réussit toujours à me surprendre. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie énormément. Elle est la seule avec mon chéri à connaître mon secret. C'est dans un silence apaisant que nous arrivons à la Grande Salle où Luna me guide parmi les blessés et les défunts. Par Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il est…_

 _Fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces, je me laisse guider par mon amie. Je suis incapable de soutenir les regards éteints ou brillants de douleur des sorciers et sorcières encore en vie assis à côté d'un proche ou d'un ami décédé._

-Ouvre les yeux.

 _J'obéis. Lentement, doucement, mais j'obéis. Pour l'instant d'après tomber à genoux, mes bras autour du cou de mon chéri, pleurant à chaudes larmes en hurlant un mot, le seul qui exprime toute ma douleur…_

-DDRRAAAYYYYYYYY!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que la lecture de ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Cependant, je dois vous rappeler que je rencontre quelques petites difficultés sur l'univers choisi car si j'ai lu et vu les films d'Harry Potter, ne soyez pas étonné(e)s si certaines scènes ne vous plaisent pas ou que j'aurai pu mieux écrire! Sur ce, je vous remercie chaleureusement d'avoir prit le temps d'avoir lu ce 1** **er** **chapitre! En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée!***

 ***PS: N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiens pour me dire vos impressions, SVP!***


	2. Un serpent et une Sirène

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! avant de commencer la lecture du 2** **ème** **chapitre, je tenais à remercier quelques personnes qui se reconnaitront:**

Chère BellaMCCatherine : je te remercie pour ta rewien, voici le deuxième chapitre!

Je n'oublie pas de remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont mit ma fic dans leur favoris, j'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira!

 ***Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai laissé planer un doute sur le couple principal, mais je devine que vous avez deviné qui est le défunt! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

 ***PS: J'ai failli oublier une chose! Il y a deux POV dans l'histoire, mais les deux racontent le point de vue de l'un des deux sœurs! Merci de votre compréhension.***

Chapitre 2: Sirène et Serpent

POV? (numéro 2)

 _Ce hurlement à fendre l'âme…Je le reconnais. Brisant le baiser, je m'excuse du bout des lèvres à mon chéri pour ensuite me mettre à courir en direction du hurlement._

 _Je sens la douleur de ma sœur, comme je perçois son chagrin, son incompréhension. Accélérant le pas, je reconnais le couloir d'où provient la voix de ma sœur. La Grande Salle, ça ne peut que signifier une chose…_

 _Arrivée à l'intérieur, il ne m'est pas difficile de savoir où se trouve ma sœur. Marchant dans sa direction après avoir écouter Hagrid m'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la détacher du corps de son petit ami. « Petit ami ». Ce mot est étrange car je ne pensais pas avant aujourd'hui que ma petite étoile avait quelqu'un dans sa vie._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Oh, par Merlin, voilà que mon cœur déborde de colère! Non, non, je chasse ce sentiment tout de suite de mon cœur car ma sœur à besoin de moi. À chaque pas que je fais qui m'approche d'elle, mon cœur me fait de plus en plus souffrir._

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Fred et Georges m'avaient souris, il y a deux ans, en me disant connaître mon secret. Fort heureusement, ils ont su tenir leur langue._

 _Arrivée près de ma sœur, je peux voir le visage du garçon qu'elle aimait. J'ai le souffle coupé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma petite étoile tenait à garder secret le nom de la personne qui lui avait offert un pendentif en argent représentant un serpent._

 _Me mettant à genoux, je détache doucement ma sœur du corps désormais sans vie de son petit ami. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots entre nous, il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Acceptant de se détacher à contrecœur, ma sœur vient se blottir contre moi, mes larmes se mélangeant aux siennes._

 _Je n'ai peut-être jamais aimé Draco, mais je peux affirmer une chose: Il rendait ma sœur heureuse._

-Pourquoi, 'Mione? chuchote ma sœur malgré ses larmes.

 _Que répondre? Rien. J'ignore si Malfoy avait la Marque sur le bras, s'il était devenu un Mangemort de sa propre volonté ou pas. À vrai dire, je ne le connaissais pas. harry, Ron et moi avons longtemps pensé (à tort, désormais) que comme Lucius était un Mangemort, que son fils le deviendrait aussi._

 _Serrant plus fortement ma sœur contre moi, je chantonne la chanson que Tante Merida nous chantait après que ma petite étoile et moi avons fait un cauchemar quand on était plus petite. Je ne me souviens plus des paroles, mais l'air me revient facilement._

 _De ma main gauche, je caresse les cheveux de ma sœur tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme de la chanson._

-Je…l'aimais. Murmure ma sœur d'une voix presque inaudible, signe qu'elle commence à s'endormir.

-Je sais. acquiesce-je faiblement de la tête. Je sais.

 _Sans savoir qui était le garçon qui avait rendu ma sœur heureuse à partir de nos 13 ans, je savais qu'il la rendait heureuse. Jetant un coup d'œil au corps de Mal…Draco, je vois un pendentif en or représentant une sirène._

 _Draco, si tu entends mes pensées, sache que je te pardonne. J'ignore comment tu as su notre secret et le pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais révélé à quiconque, mais je te pardonne: Tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Que tu aimais une Née-Moldue._

Draco, de là où tu es, s'il te plait…Protège ma sœur.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ouf! Un chapitre en moins d'une heure! Record battu! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu car, bien sûr, je n'ai pas dévoilé le nom de la sœur d'Hermione! Je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée et vous demande de ne pas oublier les rewiens, SVP! Merci beaucoup!***


	3. Enceinte

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie de votre grande patience car avec mes fics en retard et des nouvelles qui envahissent le cerveau et la nuit, ce n'est pas du tout simple de jongler entre plusieurs histoires d'univers COMPLETEMENT différents! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 3 : Enceinte

POV Hermione

 _Me relevant avec ma sœur dans mes bras, je fais face à Charlie._

-Je vais l'amener dans mon dortoir et rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

-D'accord. acquiesce mon petit ami. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

-Promis.

 _Quittant la Grande Salle, je me dirige vers la salle commune de ma Maison puisque je ne connais pas celui des Serdaigles. Une fois face à la Grosse Dame, cette dernière en nous voyant nous laissa entrer tout en me recommandant de bien veiller sur ma sœur, chose que je promis car jamais je n'ai abandonné ma sœur._

 _Arrivées à l'intérieur de ma salle commune, je me dirige vers le dortoir des filles où j'installe ma sœur sur mon lit. Tendrement, je lui caresse la joue. Aurais-je pu sauver Mal…Draco si j'avais pu deviner qu'il était le petit ami d'Harmonie?_

 _Mais ruminer le passé ne sert à rien, l'important est de rester auprès de ma sœur pour lui prouver que je resterai toujours à ses côtés. Après tout, elle a quand même sauvé Fred d'un Avada Kedrava? J'ignore comment elle a fait, mais elle l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine._

 _Cependant, j'ai du mal à imaginer Draco être gentil avec ma sœur, du moins durant toute notre première année. Mais je me trompe peut-être, après tout qui connaissait VRAIMENT Draco à part sa mère et ma sœur?_

-'mione…

 _Rouvrant les yeux, je plonge mes yeux dans ceux identiques d'Harmonie où je ne lis que chagrin, tristesse et désespoir où de nouvelles larmes font leur apparition._

-…suis perdue. murmure ma sœur d'une voix brisée. Que dois-je faire?

Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, je la prends dans mes bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle peut se confier à moi, que je ne briserai jamais ses secrets.

-…enceinte.

 _Surprise, j'ouvre de grands yeux. Ah oui, quand même…Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était souvent malade ces derniers temps._

-Qui d'autres est au courant? demande-je tout en lui caressant de nouveau les cheveux.

-Mrs Black.

 _Question idiote. Enceinte de Draco, il est normal que Narcissa Malfoy soit mise dans la confidence._

 _Gardant les lèvres closes, je laisse ma sœur me raconter le jour où elle a rencontré la mère de Draco, sa surprise de constater que Mrs Black l'a apprécié à sa juste valeur, sa douceur maternelle, de leur bonne entende, leurs nombreuses heures à parler de tout et de rien, la découverte de leur amour commun pour la broderie et de la peinture._

-Que comptes-tu faire? murmure-je doucement. Comptes-tu garder le bébé?

Bien que toujours en pleurs, ma sœur acquiesce:

-C'est le seul souvenir que j'aurais de Draco, je ne peux me résoudre à le tuer ou à l'abandonner…

 _L'avortement pour Harmonie a toujours été une façon détournée pour employer le mot « Tuer ». Gardant le silence, je réfléchis. Enceinte à 17 ans, ce n'est pas rien, mais en même temps ma petite étoile est majeure, elle est libre de choisir._

 _Ma sœur ne changera pas d'avis. Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur ma sœur et puis, je refuse de la laisser tomber dans sa situation. Je serai un monstre si je laissais tomber Harmonie._

-Si Mrs Black est d'accord, je resterai à tes côtés pour mener à bien ta grossesse et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que je serai Tata! prend-je la parole. Tu es d'accord?

-Oh, merci, 'mione! se jette dans mes bras ma sœur de nouveau en pleurs. Merci, merci, merci, …

-Jamais, je ne te laisserai tomber, p'tite sœur…lui fais-je la promesse. Jamais.

 _Par Merlin et Morgane, cette promesse, je la tiendrais. Oui, pour l'Amour de ma sœur, je resterai près d'elle le temps qu'elle aura besoin de moi._

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce 3** **ème** **chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous a plut! Je vous remercie encore et vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée! N'oubliez pas les revienws, s'il vous plaît!***


	4. Hommage à l'homme que j'aime

Chère ou Cher Fan (Guest): Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir!

Chère Lectrice de Nuit: Merci pour ta revienw, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci pour votre patience, voici le 4** **ème** **chapitre! Je vous souhaite à tous une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 4: Hommage à l'homme que j'aime

POV Harmonie

 _Six jours sont passés après la défaite de Voldemort. Me regardant sur toutes les coutures, je n'apprécie guère ma robe, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mon cœur lourd me fait souffrir, mais je suis obligée de retourner à Poudlard pour rendre hommage au père de mon bébé. Mon bébé…ces deux mots amènent un peu de joie dans ma vie, mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais oublier Draco. Comment le pourrais-je?_

 _Trois coups frappés à la porte derrière moi m'avertissent de la présence de Mme Malfoy._

-Entrez.

 _La porte s'ouvre sur la grand-mère de mon bébé. Mme Malfoy est méconnaissable, ce qui est normal après tout. Elle vient de perdre son unique enfant six jours plus tôt et si Mr. son époux ne la soutenait pas, je crois que ça ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait suicidée. Mais lorsque je leur ai appris ma grossesse, elle m'a serré dans ses bras, me remerciant d'avoir aimé Draco et de porter notre enfant. Mr. Malfoy a simplement posé sa main sur mon épaule en acquiesçant légèrement de la tête, me remerciant silencieusement du bonheur que j'avais donné à Draco avant…avant cette tragédie._

 _S'avançant vers moi, Mme Malfoy se tient à ma gauche, ses deux mains sur mes épaules, commençant un petit massage afin de m'aider à me détendre._

-Comment te sens-tu Harmonie? me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais tremblante.

-Mal, Mme Malfoy. répond-je. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterai ici, au Manoir, avec vous pour parler peintures et broderies, mais mon devoir entant que future mère est que je me dois t'assister à cette cérémonie pour que tous sache la vérité sur Draco.

 _Regardant nos reflets, je nous trouve méconnaissables. Les familles Black et Malfoy ont depuis toujours le tient pâle, mais aujourd'hui c'est la lividité qui rend la peau de Mme Malfoy presque translucide tandis que moi je ressemble à un Vampire fraichement mordu._

 _J'ai toujours détesté le noir. J'ai beau être une sorcière, le noir me fait peur. Depuis que j'ai deux ans, je ne supporte pas le noir, c'est pour ça que je dorme avec une vielleuse, depuis la mort de mes parents, en faite._

 _Sortant de ma chambre après que Mme Malfoy m'ait aidé à attacher ma cape, nous quittons le Manoir en tenant chacune un bras de Mr Malfoy pour transplaner devant les portes de Poudlard._

-Prêtes? Nous demande Mr Malfoy.

 _Incapables de parler, Mme Malfoy et moi acquiesçons en même temps. Revenir à Poudlard est dur, mais je sais que ma sœur et nos amis sont là. Arrivés au parc, j'aperçois ma sœur qui court dans ma direction puis me rend dans ses bras tout en faisant attention aux roses que j'ai dans les cheveux._

-Courage, petite sœur, je suis là. murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. Harry, tous les Wesleay, Luna et Neville sont là pour t'encourager et te réconforter.

-Merci…souffle-je.

 _Ce n'est qu'un petit mot, mais il exprime tout pour moi. Nous accompagnant, Hermione souhaite toutes ses condoléances aux futurs grands-parents de mon bébé pour ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés, sa main gauche serrant ma main droite. Je suis enceinte de deux mois, mais je fais fort attention à ma santé bien que ces six derniers ont été très éprouvants pour moi._ _Je n'écoute qu'à moitié le discours d'Harry, mais je ne peux me retenir de pleurer en entendant le nom de chaque vicitmes : Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, Blaise Zabini (il a refusé de porter la Marque des Ténèbres), les frères Creevey, Mr Rusard et sa chate Miss Teigne, Alastor Maugrey, Parvati Patil, Hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Théodore Nott (lui non plus n'avait pas la Marque et il était fou amoureux d'Angelina malgré leur différence d'âge) et les Professeurs Trelawney et_ _Flitwick. Sans oublier le nom de mon Amour disparu…_

 _Lorsqu'Harry prononce mon nom en précisant à tous de ne pas me brusquer, je rouvre les yeux, lui souriant timidement à travers mes larmes. Un 'Merci' silencieux fait bouger mes lèvres, le meilleur ami de ma sœur me répond d'un petit acquiescement de tête, son regard brillant de soutien._

 _Aidée de ma sœur, je me dirige vers l'estrade où derrière moi se trouve les cercueils des disparus, essayant de faire abstraction des regards surpris des gens sur ma sœur et moi, c'est vrai qu'ils ignorent que nous sommes jumelles, sauf nos amis et les Wesleay._

 _Arrivée sur l'estrade, je suis incapable de rester debout à cause de mes jambes tremblantes, Hermione fait apparaître un fauteuil où je m'assois tenant en mains le micro._

-Grande sœur…murmure faiblement.

 _Comprenant ma demande, ma sœur reste derrière moi, sa main droite sur mon épaule gauche après qu'elle ait remit en place les roses dans mes cheveux. Prenant une grande inspiration, je commence à parler, la voix tremblante._

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonjour. Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis la jumelle d'Hermione Granger, un des membres du Trio d'Or. Je ne vous parlerai pas de moi, mais de l'homme que j'aime qui se trouve parmi les disparus. Cet homme que personne à part moi-même, ses parents, son parrain et ses feux-meilleurs amis connaissaient bien.

 _Laissant planer un petit silence, je reprends, ma main droite tenant fermement mon pendentif:_

-Qui parmi vous connaissait le vrai Draco Malfoy? Je ne vous parle pas de ce garçon froid, prétentieux, vantard voir cruel, mais du véritable Draco, celui que j'ai aimé et aime encore malgré sa…malgré son départ. Sachez anciens élèves, élèves actuels, vous aussi Professeurs et sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre que Draco était un garçon doux, sensible, serviable, intelligent, charmant, attentionné, il n'était que douceur et tendresse pour les gens qui le connaissaient bien. Son masque de Prince des Serpentards n'était qu'un leurre pour que personne dans les Mangemorts ne sachent la totale vérité. Mais cela n'a pas empêché Bellatrix, sa tante!, de lui lancer l'avada dans le dos alors qu'il avait secouru Fred Wesleay d'une mort imminente suite d'une explosion d'un mur près duquel lui et son frère Percy se trouvaient, les sauvant in-extremis. Il aurait voulu être un enfant comme les autres, mais le Destin en a décidé autrement, mais malgré cela il n'a pas baissé les bras, œuvrant pour la paix dans l'ombre avec l'aide de ses parents. Il n'était pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il désirait vivre dans un monde libéré de toutes peurs. Un monde où Sangs-Purs, Sangs-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus puissent vivre en paix sans crainte. En secret de sa Maison, il pleurait chaque soir, priant Merlin et tous les autres grands sorciers d'aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui Voldemort n'est plus, l'avenir sera dur, mais les sorciers et sorcières de demain seront heureux de vivre dans un monde empli de soleil sans crainte une quelconque attaque de Mangemorts. Cependant, je vous prierais de ne pas souiller la mémoire de mon amant car, je le répète, il rêvait d'un monde meilleur. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir écouté.

 _Toujours aidée d'Hermione, je redescends, baissant les yeux pour ne pas répondre aux questions des journalistes. Rentrant à Poudlard, je ne me retiens plus, libérant mes larmes dans les bras de ma sœur. Doucement, Charlie me caresse les cheveux, me jurant que lui et sa famille seront là si j'ai besoin de réconfort._

-Tu peux compter sur nous, Harmonie. approuve Harry.

-On ne te laissera pas tomber. rajoute Neville.

-Morgane veille sur toi et ton bébé. déclare Luna avec son éternel air rêveur.

-Mer…ci. les remercie-je en m'écartant de ma sœur tout en essuyant (inutilement) mes yeux. N'hésitez pas à passer de temps en temps chez Mr et Mme Malfoy, je serai très heureuse de vous y retrouver.

 _Moins d'un an auparavant, je n'aurais jamais dis cette phrase car ni ma sœur, ni son petit ami, ni nos amis ne m'auraient crus sur la sincérité de la famille Malfoy._

-Compte sur nous. répondent-ils.

 _Acquiesçant avec un faible sourire de reconnaissance, je me dirige vers les parents de Draco où après un petit signe de la main, je transplane avec eux afin de retrouver le calme du Manoir Malfoy…_

-Adieu, Draco. Jamais, je ne t'oublierai…

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous a plut, malgré qu'il soit plus court que les autres! Je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée!***


	5. Revoir Draco (1ère partie)

***Après une très longue absence je reprends en mains ma fiction « Un homme + une femme = 3 bébés » car même si jongler entre plusieurs fiction est un dur combat pour moi je souhaite la reprendre car suite à de nombreuses reviews reçues me demandant la suite, je vais réaliser le souhaite de mes lecteurs si je ne veux pas finir en charpie...LOL! Voici vos réponses, chers lecteurs:**

Lectrice de Nuit: Merci pour ta review chocolatée, j'espère que ce 5ème chapitre aura le même goût que les autres!

Regulus Sirius Black: Cher Reg', j'espère que ce chapitre te semblera facile à la lecture car d'ordinaire je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui écris des fictions assez difficiles...

Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape: Si Draco va revenir? Ma chère lune, je peux juste te dire qu'Harmonie n'est pas la jumelle d'Hermione pour rien car comme sa jumelle elle adore lire! À toi de deviner si Harmonie va baisser les bras ou pas...

Kimblette: Merci pour ta review. Oui, je sais, je m'attaque toujours à du lourd avant de commencer une histoire joyeuse! Ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'ignore moi-même!

 **En vous souhaitant à toute et tous une agréable lecture et un énorme merci pour votre patience!****

Chapitre 5: Revoir Draco

POV Harmonie

 _Durant les 6 premiers mois ma sœur, Molly et Narcissa ont toujours été présentes pour me soutenir, répondant à la moindre de mes questions tout en me répétant que je dois faire attention aux moindres de mes mouvements car le début de ma grossesse s'est révélé assez difficile car il n'est pas courant dans le Monde Magique qu'une femme attente trois enfants pour une première grossesse._

 _De plus les manifestations de magie accidentelles sont très fréquentes car ma baguette ne sait retenir le trop plein de magie entre la mienne et celle des bébés._

 _Oui, les bébés car Molly avait tout de suite remarqué qu'en plus d'être plus facilement fatiguée et d'autres détails que seule une femme ayant déjà donné la vie sait remarquer mon ventre était plus rond que le sien lorsqu'elle attendait Fred et Georges. En apprenant cela 'mione et Narcissa m'ont accompagné à Sainte-Mangouste où j'ai passé ma première échographie, autant dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise!_

 _Trois bébés! Je suis enceinte de trois bébés dont deux garçons._

 _Mais passons._

 _Ce que personne ne sait est que chaque nuit je me rends dans la bibliothèque familiale à la recherche d'un sort ou d'une potion ou d'une incantation afin de m'aider à réaliser mon souhait le plus cher: Revoir Draco!_

 _Mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien trouvé et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir lu presque tous les livres qui sont dans le manoir Malfoy même ceux parlant de la magie noire!_

 _Oui, je sais que je ne devrais pas entreprendre de telles recherches dans mon état, mais je ne veux pas que mes enfants grandissent sans père! Hermione et moi avons trop souffert lors de la mort de nos parents, je refuse que mes enfants connaissent cette douleur._

 _Les seules personnes à savoir ce que je fais la nuit est Lucius. Ce dernier et son jumeau remplacent Hermione depuis 3 mois après que ma sœur soit entrée dans une université magique pour devenir avocate._

 _Mon beau-père avait très vite compris mes intentions car il les partage. Quatre mois plus tôt Harry avait convaincu les jurés et Mme Bones de la bonne volonté de ma belle-famille car si Draco et Narcissa n'avaient pas menti sur le fait qu'ils ne portaient pas la Marque. Pour Lucius ça été différent, mais il fut gracié car dans le cas contraire mon beau-père aurait été amené à Azkaban et le nom des Malfoy aurait été traîné dans la boue._

 _Lucius nous avoua à Harry et moi que jamais il n'avait voulu rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, mais suite à une menace de la part de son père il n'avait pas eu le choix._

-Ne porte pas seule ce fardeau, Harmonie. ont été les mots que mon beau-père avait prononcé. Je t'aiderai dans tes recherches, mais ne néglige pas ta santé, Draco ne l'aurait pas accepté.

-D'accord...avais-je accepté.

 _Avec l'accord de ma belle famille Fred et Georges passent quelques heures afin de me changer les idées pendant leurs jours de congés. Ils sont adorables car j'ai toujours adoré leurs blagues, ils pensent toujours à m'apporter des petites douceurs: Quelques cubes de glace à la noix de coco et des crapauds à la menthe._

 _Alors que je réfléchissais à qui désigner comme parrains et marraines de mes enfants, Fred me vient en aide bien malgré lui:_

 _Il supposait que comme Draco et moi étions de Maisons différentes, il se peut que les Triplés soient répartis dans une Maison autre que la notre. De par le passé Draco et moi nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que nos futurs enfants portent des prénoms en rapport avec les étoiles_

 _Le sujet s'était révélé difficile car je souhaitais que ce futur bébé s'appelle Regulus en hommage à cet homme qui s'était sacrifié après avoir apprit le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres car pendant les vacances de notre 5ème année Kreattur m'apprit qui était Regulus Black alors qu'il refusait pourtant de parler avec ma jumelle. Avait-il deviné que j'aimais un Malfoy? Je l'ignore car je crois que jamais il ne répondra à cette question._

 _Draco, quant à lui, souhaitait que l'enfant porte le prénom de Scorpius. Aujourd'hui, je peux trancher: L'aîné s'appellera Regulus et le second Scorpius et ma fille Delphini_

 _J'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'un enfant reçoivent le prénom d'une constellation ou d'une étoile voir même d'une fleur.  
_

 _Un mois avant la naissance Lucius vient me trouver au petit salon où je brode les initiales de mes enfants._

-Harmonie? m'appelle-t-il.

 _Levant la tête de mon ouvrage, je vois Lucius avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon beau-père montre ses émotions, mais la lueur que je lis dans son regard fait battre mon cœur comme un fou. Aurait-il...?_

-J'ai trouvé, Harmonie! m'annonce-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi. J'ai trouvé une formule pour ramener Draco!

 _Muette par la nouvelle, un grand sourire étire mes lèvres en prenant la pleine conscience des mots employés par mon beau-père._

-Oh Lucius, c'est merveilleux! crie-je, folle de joie en me jetant à son cou.

 _Merci Merlin, oh soyez remerciez à jamais! Mon amour, je vais enfin te revoir..._

* **Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! MON DIEU! En quelques heures, je viens d'écrire le chapitre 5!? J'en reviens toujours pas! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que les prochains ne sauront peut-être aussi rapides, mais je suis fière de moi pour ce coup! Bonne journée et bonne soirée!** *

 ***PS: 23h20 est l'heure à laquelle j'ai terminé ce chapitre!** *


	6. Revoir Draco (2ème partie)

Chère Alice Julie Potter: Tu sembles surprise que j'ai mis Hermione en couple avec Charlie. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, s'il te plait? Et as-tu aimé mes premiers chapitres?

Chère Aleex: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir! Le comment Draco va revenir va se dérouler ici!

Chère Miss-Stark99: Je te remercie d'avoir dévoré ma fiction car il semblerait qu'elle soit à ton goût! Et tu m'en vois ravie car j'avais peur d'avoir perdu la main avec toutes mes fictions à terminer...J'espère que ce 6ème chapitre te plaira tout autant!

Chère BellaMcCarthy: Je suis confuse! J'ai oublié de mentionner ton nom dans mes réponses des chapitres précédents, je te présente mes plus plates excuses! J'espère que les chapitres 3, 4 et 5 te plairont car je compte terminer cette fiction le plus joyeusement possible!

Chère Fan: J'espère que tu as passé d'excellentes vacances car j'ai décidé de reprendre en main la suite de ma fiction! En espérant qu'elle t'attire autant que par le passé!

Chère Kimblette: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a super plaisir! Delphini est l'une des étoiles de la constellation du Dauphin car je ne voulais pas donner un nom banal à la fille de Draco et Harmonie. Pour ce qui est de Regulus je l'ai découvert récemment car c'est un personnage trop peu connu, mais ayant eu le courage de vouloir quitter le camp de Voldemort après avoir découvert son secret!

 ***Pas de blabla aujourd'hui et bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous!** *

Chapitre 6: Revoir Draco (2ème partie)

POV Harmonie

 _Toute à ma joie, je saute dans les bras de Lucius, en pleurs, mais heureuse. Nous avons réussi! Nous allons pouvoir revoir Draco! Après m'être calmée, je me rassois, écoutant attentivement mon beau-père._

 _Il m'explique que pour m'éviter de m'épuiser plus que nécessaire il a demandé de l'aide auprès de mon ancien Professeur de Potions qui au début n'était pas d'accord, pensant que c'était chose impossible de ramener les morts à la vie, mais à force de persuasion Mr. Rogue avait capitulé car lui aussi souhaite revoir son filleul._

 _Ils mirent trois mois pour trouver un livre traitant sur le sujet au manoir Prince car Mr. Rogue s'était souvenu d'une remarque que feu-Mme Rogue (mieux connue sous le nom Eileen Prince) lui avait dit comme quoi que la Pierre de Résurrection n'est pas le seul artefact capable de ramener les défunts, mais ils leur fallut plusieurs semaines pour traduire le précieux ouvrage qui avait été écrit dans un mélange de runes et de langue gobeline et Elfique._

-...mais sache que la préparation de cette potion est beaucoup plus longue que le polynectar et les ingrédients difficiles à trouver. termine mon beau-père avec un sourire confiant.

-Je vous fais confiance, Lucius. Souris-je. À tous les deux.

 _Six jours plus tard les premières contractions vont leur apparition, j'en informe Molly, Hermione et Narcissa qui tout au long que va durer le travail ne me laisse jamais seule. Tout va très vite: Sous l'ordre de Narcissa Charlie me porte à l'étage dans une chambre la plus proche de la salle de bain, Molly envoie tous les garçons dehors, Hermione va chercher des draps propres et de l'eau chaude pendant que Narcissa et Molly me soutiennent en me répétant ce que j'ai appris aux cours après que la première m'ait retiré mes vêtements remplacé par une robe de nuit._

 _Pendant plusieurs heures je fais mon possible, écrasant sans le savoir la main de ma sœur. J'avais lu que le premier accouchement est toujours le plus douloureux, mais je crois qu'aucun livre n'a fait mention de donner naissance à trois enfants en même temps! Autant dire que j'ai maudit Morgane pour ne pas avoir inventé un sort qui pourrait aider les femmes à accoucher sans ressentir la moindre douleur!_

 _Lorsque enfin le dernier bébé sort, je me laisse tomber sur la poitrine de 'mione, épuisée, mais heureuse. Molly et Narcissa déposent mes enfants contre moi après les avoir lavés et habillés._

-Comment s'appellent ces petits trésors? me demande Molly.

 _Regardant tendrement mes enfants, je suis étonnée de voir que l'aîné a les cheveux noirs alors que son frère et sa sœur sont châtain et blonde platine._

-Regulus pour l'aîné, Scorpius pour le cadet et Delphini pour la petite dernière. Répond-je.

 _Narcissa semble surprise, mais sourit l'instant d'après car je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je baptise l'un de mes enfants comme son jeune cousin décédé._

 _Six mois plus tard a lieu le baptême des Triplés: Hermione et Charlie sont la marraine et le parrain de Delphini, Fred et Georges (encore célibataires) sont les parrains de mes deux garçons tandis que Luna et Mme Maxime celles de Scorpius et Regulus._

 _Parmi les invités il y a ma sœur et son petit ami (il ne reste que deux semaines en Angleterre), Harry et Ginny, Neville et Percy (depuis quand sont-ils en couple?), Luna, les Jumeaux, Bill et Fleur (enceinte de 7 mois), Molly et Arthur, Andromeda Tonks, son petit-fils Teddy Lupin, les Professeurs Rogue, Mcgonagall,_ _Sinistra_ _, Chouvrage et le Centaure Firenze._

 _Alors que Narcissa allait entonner la prière pour que Merlin protéger les Triplés une voix bien connue à mon cœur résonne entre les murs du grand salon du manoir transformer pour l'occasion:_

-Ce n'est pas très gentil d'avoir oublier le fiancé!

 _Tout le monde tourne la tête vers la voix. Et là sous mes yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, je vois s'avancer vers moi l'homme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer..._

-Dray...murmure-je, émue, les yeux brûlant de larmes.

-Bonjour, Amour. me sourit-il .

 _Trop heureuse de le savoir en face de moi, je me jette dans ses bras où je l'embrasse. Si Dray parait surprit, il répond très vite à mon baiser sous les acclamations ravis de mes amis , du corps enseignant et des membres de sa famille._

 _Mettant fin au baiser il m'enlace puis tourne la tête vers les autres, sincèrement surprit. En quelques mots soufflés à l'oreille je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé, mais garde la naissance des Triplés pour un peu plus tard._

 _En l'espace d'une seconde tout le monde nous entoure posant mille questions à la fois à Draco, le touchant pour être sûr qu'ils ne rêvent pas éveillé. Draco répond à chaque question révélant sa véritable personnalité. Tournant la tête vers Harry il lui adresse un ''Merci'' silencieux._

 _''De rien, Draco.'' lui rend le meilleur ami de ma jumelle. C'est les pleurs des Triplés qui ramènent tout le monde sur la Terre ferme surprenant mon amour._

-Draco chéri tu as trois personnes qui souhaitent te rencontrer. sourit Narcissa.

 _Nous retournant je vois Draco ouvrir de grands yeux surpris en voyant les Triplés. Éclatant de rire, je prends Delphini tandis Regulus et Scorpius sont dans les bras de leur marraine respective:_

-Chéri, je te présente Delphini, Regulus et Scorpius. souris-je en lui mettant dans les bras notre fille.

 _Écarquillant les yeux de surprise Draco, sous les indications de sa mère, cale correctement notre fille dans ses bras puis regarde tour à tour les Triplés, sa mère, son père et moi avec dans les yeux une lueur interrogative._

-Oui, Draco, les Triplés sont bels et bien tes enfants. lui sourit mon beau-père en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je...hésite Draco les yeux brillants. Papa...je suis papa.

 _Embrassant tendrement le front de notre enfant je vois bien qu'il est ému car c'est une chose de se réveiller après 14 mois pour découvrir après qu'on est père de trois enfants._

 _Le reste de la journée se passe merveilleusement bien, je ne quitte pas d'une semelle mon chéri car après 14 mois ''d'absence'' il mérite de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde magique._

-Wesm...Heu, je veux dire Ron n'est pas là? demande-t-il à Hermione après s'être rattrapé à temps.

-Non, il a refusé de venir. secoue de la tête ma jumelle.

-Mon frère est borné, pour lui le fait qu'Harmonie t'aime est un crime impardonnable. explique mon futur beau-frère.

 _Posant les yeux sur moi, je devine la question que Charlie n'ose me poser:_

-J'ai encore sa lettre. acquiesce-je.

-Quelle lettre? froncent des sourcils Draco et Hermione en chœur.

 _Ils sont méfiants et ils ont raison car Ronald est connu pour ne pas apprécier les Serpentard ou tout autre personne utilisant la magie noire. Si je dois être sincère, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié car il était trop irrespectueux envers ma sœur ou moi-même les quelques fois que je venais dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor. J'ai été contente d'apprendre que ma sœur n'en est jamais tombée amoureuse car mon instinct me soufflait souvent à l'oreille qu'elle serait malheureuse._

-Demain. répond-je. Je répondrais à vos questions demain.

 _Le reste de la journée s'est passée dans le calme et la bonne humeur puisque les Triplés ont été le centre de l'attention de tous...Les Jumeaux ont même parié avec Harry et Luna que l'un d'eux irait à Griffondor!_

 _La nuit tombée, je suis dans ma chambre avec Draco, les Triplés sont dans la chambre voisine où trois Elfes de Maison sont près d'eux pour les protéger. Ils doivent venir me réveiller lorsqu'ils pleurent pour que je leur donne le sein, mais pour l'instant je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime nous embrassant encore et encore._

-Oh, Harmonie! J'ai encore tellement du mal à croire que je sois vivant! me déclare-t-il d'une voix tremblante après avoir mit fin au baiser. Là, dans tes bras, et découvrir que je suis père est comme si je rêvais éveillé!

-Non, Dray, tu ne rêves pas. secoue-je doucement de la tête. Tu es bien vivant, tu es père et je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Princesse des Océans. m'encadre-t-il le visage de ses mains.

 _Nos lèvres s'unissent pour un nouveau baiser plus passionné et enflammé que les précédents. Soyez remercier à jamais Merlin et tous les autres..._

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Oui, je stoppe le 6ème chapitre ici car je ne souhaite pas l'alourdir du contenu de la lettre que Ronald a pu envoyer à Harmonie! Alors? content(e)s de revoir Draco, chers fans?**

 **Pour les plus curieuses et curieux, voici la liste de la potion qui a ramené Draco à la vie! Bien sûr elle n'est pas répertoriée dans l'univers de Harry Potter étant donné que je l'ai inventé! À vos chaudrons, Sorcières et sorciers! Si la magie noire ne vous fait pas peur, bien sûr:**

 **« Remplissez votre chaudron d'un litre de larmes d'Opalœil des antipodes, faites chauffer à feu doux puis rajoutez les ingrédients dans l'ordre suivant:**

 **Cinq dard de Billywig encore emplis de leur venin coupés en lamelle avec un couteau d'or, dix pincées de pierre de lune, rajoutez cinq gouttes de venin d'Acromentule au compte-gouttes.**

 **Vingt fleurs de lys hachée finement, mais sans la tige et les feuilles, mélangez une première fois dans l'ordre inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis ajouter quinze yeux de scarabée coupée en petits dés avec l'aide d'une serpe d'argent puis mélangez dans le sens correct d'une horloge.**

 **Vingt-cinq gouttes de sang de la famille proche (parents, femme ou parrain, au choix) encore en vie. Si la potion devient vert tendre, ajouter le dernier ingrédient qui est une mèche de cheveux ayant appartenu au défunt 24 heures avant sa mort puis prononcer l'incantation en pointant votre baguette sur le chaudron après avoir coupé le feu.**

 **'Has subido, escucha mi llamada! Para ser amado, vuelve con nosotros su familia, que los lazos de la muerte y deja espacio para la vida! Volver!°'**

 **Si la potion devient dorée et bout à gros bouillon protégez-vous car la moindre éclaboussure est aussi dangereuse que de l'acide la plus pure si elle entre en contact avec de la matière vivante. Si la potion est gris terne c'est que vous l'avez ratée. »**

°« Toi qui es parti, entends mon appel! Ô, être aimé, reviens parmi nous ta famille, que la Mort s'incline et laisse place à la vie! Reviens! » (j'ai choisi l'espagnol car en latin ce n'était pas très beau)


	7. Fin

Chère Kimblette: Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que je saurai me montrer à la hauteur pour la lettre de Ron car je sens qu'elle ne sera pas facile à écrire car se mettre dans la peau d'un personnage qui hait les gens qui ont été à Serpentard, ça promet d'être assez ardu!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie de votre patience car voici le chapitre avec la fameuse lettre de Ron! Bon, je ne suis pas sûre des mots écrits car il m'a été difficile de me glisser dans la cervelle du petit frère de Charlie! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!***

Chapitre 7: La lettre

POV Hermione

« **Harmonie,**

 **T'as beau être la sœur d'Hermione, je n'en reste pas moins dégoutté de te savoir pendue au bras de ce fourbe de Serpentard!**

 **Comment oses-tu traîner avec lui?! Tu n'ignores sûrement pas que son père est un Mangemort, un sbire de Tu-Sais-Qui! Tous les sorciers ayant été à Serpentard sont devenus des Mangemorts et ceux de notre âge vont certainement suivre le même chemin que leurs parents car comme ce sont des Sang-Purs il n'admettent pas la souillure que sont les Traîtres à leur Sang, les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus.**

 **Alors comment expliques-tu ce baiser que je vous ai vu échangé à l'abri des regards? Ça m'a soulevé le cœur, vous m'avez rendu malade!**

 **Plus d'une fois j'ai tenté de dire à Hermione que le garçon que tu aimais était la fouine, mais la réponse était la même:**

- **Laisse ma sœur tranquille, Ronald! Si elle est heureuse avec son petit ami mystère ce n'est pas moi qui vais tenter quelque chose au risque de la rendre malheureuse!**

 **J'étais furieux qu'Hermione ne cherche pas à chercher avec qui tu étais depuis la deuxième année, elle pourtant si curieuse!**

 **Même Harry, les Fantômes et les Jumeaux m'ont conseillé de me mêler de mes affaires!**

- **Harmonie est la jumelle d'Hermione... avait commencé à parler Fred.**

 **-Elle doit en connaître un rayon sur les sorts... ensuite Georges**

 **-Pour dissuader les curieux de venir l'importuner! avaient-ils terminé en chœur.**

 **Ne connaissant pas la direction à prendre pour la Salle Commune de Serdaigle sans la Carte, je ne pouvais rien faire pour tenter de te réveiller, mais avec les aventures que j'ai vécues avec ta sœur et Harry je n'en ai pas eu le temps, mais je n'en reste pas moins dégoutté!**

- **Le Dragon et la Sirène...avait soupiré Luna lorsque je tentais de lui soutirer des informations, en vain.**

 **Je n'oublie pas le Bal de l'Hiver organisé par Dumbledore et les Directeurs des autres écoles durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers! Je suis persuadé que tu étais sous glamour car comment expliquer ton absence et le fait que Draco avait été présent avec une cavalière que personne à Pourdlard ne connaît?**

 **Seuls Luna et les Jumeaux ont souris en vous voyant car je suis certain qu'ils t'avaient reconnue, mais fidèle à eux-même ils n'ont rien dis.**

 **La première fois qu'Hermione est venue au Terrier, mon frère Charlie venait de revenir en Angleterre pour une durée de deux semaines, mais j'étais trop jeune pour deviner qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil de 'mione.**

 **Ce n'est que durant le bal d'hiver que j'ai compris que j'aimais ta sœur, mais impossible de lui faire comprendre! Miss Je-Sais-Tout refuse de m'écouter ou du moins de comprendre ce que j'essaye de lui dire!**

 **Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je t'interdis en tant que futur beau-frère d'arrêter de fréquenter ce sale petit con de M...»**

-Ça suffit! s'exclame, furieuse, ma sœur. Je savais Ronald idiot, mais pas à ce point!

-Je suis d'accord, Hermione. approuve Draco. C'est d'ailleurs bluffant qu'il ait pu déduire qu'Harmonie était sous glamour lors du Bal de l'Hiver!

 _Secouant de la tête j'explique à Dray et 'mione que Ronald sera prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins._

-Il sait que tu es fiancée à Charlie depuis notre sixième année, Ronald l'a apprit lors d'une conversation avec Bill et Percy. explique-je.

 _Se levant d'un bond, ma sœur pose violemment ses mains sur la table dans un bruit sourd, les yeux brillant de colère:_

-Il est hors de question qu'il pense s'incruster à notre mariage! Je n'ai pas oublié toutes ces remarques blessantes lors de notre scolarité! Oui, j'ai été faible en acceptant son amitié, mais j'aurai mieux fais de me casser une jambe que de lui serrer la main en deuxième année!

 _Alors que Draco et moi allions lui demander comment elle avait fait pour le supporter Fafa, l'Elfe de Maison au service des enfants Malfoy, fait son apparition._

-Que se passe-t-il Fafa? demande-je, surprise, de la voir apparaître de si bon matin.

-Fafa s'excuse de déranger Maîtresse Harmonie, Miss Hermione et le jeune Maître, mais Fafa trouve étrange que les jeunes Maîtres soient déjà éveillés à la magie.

 _Surprise, je tourne la tête vers Dray et 'mione. Ils sont aussi surpris que moi car durant ma grossesse j'avais lu beaucoup de livres sur la vie après la naissance des bébés sorciers. Les premiers signes de magie accidentelles n'apparaissent que vers 1 an, alors que les Triplés n'ont que six mois et un jour. Comment est-ce possible?_

 _Quittant le salon pour la chambre des enfants nous nous arrêtons au seuil en voyant l'état dans lequel la chambre se trouve et autant dire que le désordre dans la chambre de Ronald au Terrier fait pâle figure à ce que j'ai sous les yeux..._

 _Les murs autrefois beige sont blancs striés de mauve, d'orange et de brun du plus mauvais goût, les jouets moldus bougent, vivants, les baby-phones sont cassé pour l'un et brûlés pour les deux autres, les petits lits des Triplés ne sont plus des lits, mais quelque chose ressemblant à une fleur de lys géante quant au reste...Je préfère ne pas y penser._

 _20 minutes plus tard Dray, Hermione et moi descendions avec un des Triplés dans chaque bras car ces petits farceurs ont faim. Heureusement que j'ai suivi le conseil de Molly de remplir des biberons de mon lait car nourrir trois petites bouches n'est pas chose aisée!_

 _De retour au salon chacun de nous trois donnant le biberon à l'un des Triplés nous décidons de parler d'autres choses car Narcissa m'avait apprit que les bébés sont très sensibles aux émotions qui les entourent._

-C'est quand même curieux que Regulus a les yeux gris! fait remarquer Draco. Car aucunes de mes tantes n'a cette couleur d'yeux!

-Sirius les avait. le corrige ma jumelle. Et puis tu sembles oublier que c'était ton grand cousin.

-Pas faux. acquiesce Dray puis s'adressant à Delphini. J'espère que vous ne manifesterez plus de magie accidentelle avant vos 5 ans car je n...

 _Ne pouvant nous retenir, ma sœur et moi éclatons de rire. Difficilement, j'essaye d'articuler quelque chose, mais ne réussit qu'à redoubler mon éclat, mais j'arrive à pointer du doigt le sommet du crâne de Draco face aux regards surpris de mon petit ami._

 _Déposant Delphini dans son cosy qu'il a fait apparaître entre-temps Dray passe ses mains dans ses cheveux (il ne les a pas encore coupés alors qu'ils lui arrivent au milieu du dos) qu'il porte à hauteur de ses yeux. Yeux qu'il ouvre en grands en regardant ses mèches._

-Mékestqueça?! s'écrit Draco, horrifié.

 _Il a crié tellement vite que j'en pleure de rire suivie par ma sœur...Ses cheveux d'ordinaire blonds platines sont devenus rouge et or, sa peau d'albâtre bleu roi et bronze accompagnés de gribouillis noirs voulant sans douter représenter des blaireaux alors que ses iris sont devenues émeraudes avec une pupille argentée..._

 _Faisant apparaître un miroir Dray s'en saisit puis hurle en voyant sa nouvelle apparence, nous faisant pleurer de rire Hermione et moi._ _Quel dommage que les Jumeaux ne soient pas là..._

-Ma peau?! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma peau!? Et mes yeux?! J'ai l'air d'un serpent!

-Plutôt d'une peinture vivante représentant Poudlard! répliquons-nous Hermione et moi.

-Mais une jolie peinture! rient deux voix en chœur.

 _Nous retournant Hermione et moi voyons les Jumeaux qui rient à gorge déployée, des larmes de rire roulant sur leurs joues. Ce qui ne plaît pas à Draco..._

-Redonnez-moi mon apparence normale! ordonne, furieux, Draco.

-Désolé, Drac', mais ceci n'est pas notre œuvre!

Et en guise de souvenirs les Jumeaux et Hermione ont prit Dray en photo pour que jamais nous ne puisions oublier cette première manifestation de magie des Triplés.

Des années plus tard

 _À la gare de King Cross avec Harry, 'mione, Drago et Ginny j'attends que le train entre en gare. Je vois bien qu'Albus-Severus et Remus sont anxieux car James-Sirius n'a pas arrêté de les embêter durant les vacances sur les possibilités qu'ils aient à Serpentard. Ginny et Harry ont, bien entendu, grondé leur fils aîné, lui rappelant que l'un de mes enfants y a été réparti et que la Maison des Verts-et-Argents a retrouvé toute dignité depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, 19 ans auparavant._

 _Rose est très calme, un livre en mains tandis que Romeo et Lancelot (ses petits frères de 9 ans) parient sur la future Maison de leur grande sœur._

-Comment va Charlie, 'mione? demande Ginny à ma sœur. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus revenu en Angleterre!

 _Un sourire tendre étire les lèvres de ma sœur en pensant à son mari:_

-Charlie va très bien, il dit qu'Ava pourrait lui succéder lorsque son stage sera terminé dans trois mois.

 _Ava est le fille aînée de 18 ans de Charlie et de ma sœur. De un an plus jeune que mes Triplés elle a été répartie à Griffondor comme ses parents et comme son père elle adore les Dragons. Charlie n'a que 44 ans, mais il a décidé de prendre sa retraire lorsque sa fille sera reconnue comme Dragonnière car n'oublions pas que les voyages Roumanie/Angleterre et inversement goûtent très chers car plus d'une fois lui et ma sœur ont failli divorcer, mais fort heureusement ils s'aiment trop pour commettre un tel acte._

-Où sont les Triplés? Fronce des sourcils Dray. Ils ont promis d'être là avant le départ des enfants, pourtant.

-T'inquiète pas, Dray, j'ai vu Delphini et ses frères chez Fleury et Bott. Regulus souhaitait s'acheter un livre.

-M'ouais, ils ont intérêt être à l'heure! ronchonne Draco.

 _Pensant à mes enfants, je souris. À 19 ans ils ont terminé leurs études à Poudlard depuis deux ans et sont à l'université où Delphini souhaite devenir Ministre (elle sera la première femme à le devenir), Scorpius professeur de Sortilège à Poudlard et Regulus est écrivain car ses livres rendent hommage aux personnes décédées avant et pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Il est très connu internationalement dans le monde magique._

 _Ma fille est une magnifique jeune femme ayant hérité de la chevelure blonde platine des Malfoy pour un regard couleur chocolat (hérité de 'mione et moi) qui a été répartie à Griffondor._

 _Scorpius est le portrait craché de Draco à la différence est qu'il a hérité de nos cheveux bruns et_ _broussailleux à ma sœur et moi, mais ça ne dérange aucunement mon petit garçon contrairement à Draco qui avait tenté par tous les moyens pour dompter la chevelure rebelle de notre enfant. Serpentard est la maison où il a été réparti._

 _Et enfin vient Regulus! Autant dire que Narcissa nous a surpris en nous apprenant la ressemblance plus que frappante entre son petit-fils et son jeune cousin décédé°! Après avoir regardé plusieurs photos où feu-Regulus Black y apparaissait bébé, puis enfant nous a permit de la croire._

 _Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication: la Magie avait offert une nouvelle chance au petit frère de feu-Sirius. Avec Draco et Narcissa j'ai supposé qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir compris que Voldemort était un danger pour le Monde Magique et le Monde Moldu._

 _Mais contrairement à son ancienne vie Regulus a été envoyé à Serdaigle, la Maison du Savoir car il adore lire et apprendre de nouvelles choses qu'elles soient Moldues ou magique._

 _N'écoutant pas la conversation entre mon mari, ma sœur, Harry et Ginny, je tourne mon attention vers mes neveux et mon fils, souriant avec tendresse:_

 _Remus est le dernier enfant que j'ai mis au monde 8 ans après la naissance des Triplés, Dray et moi lui avons donné le nom de l'un des Maraudeurs car comme pour Regulus je voulais rendre hommage au père de Teddy Lupin._

 _Mon bébé a les yeux vairons, gris pour le droit et chocolat pour le gauche, pour des cheveux courts blonds cendrés. Il est assez timide, mais sait se montrer fidèle en amitié et ne jamais trahir une promesse._

 _Si Ava est rousse aux yeux marrons, Rose est tout son contraire. Brune aux yeux bleus, comme sa mère et moi elle adore lire, mais n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche pour autant._

 _Romeo et Lancelot sont des jumeaux_ _monozygotes ayant les yeux bleu-vert pour une chevelure de même couleur que leur tante Ginny. Comme Fred et Georges ils adorent faire des blagues avec leur cousin Albus._

 _Albus-Severus est le portrait craché d'Harry tandis que James-Sirius a les yeux noisettes et les cheveux noirs comme son grand-père paternel alors que Lily-Luna est rousse pour un regard bleu ciel._

-Le train arrive! sourient Lancelot et Romeo. Le train arrive!

 _En effet le Poudlard Express entre en gare. Rapidement avec mes amis et mon époux nous nous dirigeons vers le train où montent les enfants et adolescents qui vont entrer à Poudlard._

-Attendez-nous! s'écrit une voix féminine que je reconnais.

-Pas trop tôt! claque la voix de Dray comme un fouet. Vous avez dévalisé Fleury et Bott ou quoi?

 _S'arrêtent devant nous, je m'avance pour serrer et embrasser mes premiers bébés malgré la gène que cela provoque chez Scorpius et Dray qui a capitulé depuis longtemps de me faire comprendre qu'une Lady Malfoy ne montre pas son Amour maternel en public._

-Désolé, 'pa, mais Reg' a acheté plus de livres que prévu! s'excuse Scorpius avec un sourire ironique adressé à son frère. Pas vrai, Reg'?

 _Regulus ne répond pas, mais la faible lueur dans ses yeux m'indiquent qu'il est désolé du retard._

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. souris-je à mon fils ayant été réparti à Serdaigle. L'important est que vous êtes arrivé à l'heure. N'est-ce pas Dray?

-Oui. acquiesce mon mari. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, je suis un peu nerveux.

 _Dix minutes plus tard Regulus et Scorpius ont aidé Albus-Severus, Rose et Remus à monter leurs malles à bord d'un compartiment vide. James est déjà à l'intérieur du train, sûrement en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis._

 _Nous serrant dans ses bras (Dray et moi) Remus nous demande à ce qu'on lui écrive tous les jours, ce que nous promettons. Ses aînés l'enlacent chacun à son tour et lui promettent de lui écrire aussi souvent que possible._

 _Une fois les enfants à l'intérieur du train et que ce dernier démarre je lève la main en même temps que Harry, Ginny, ma sœur, les Triplés et Romeo et Lancelot pour saluer les membres de nos familles partis pour Poudlard._

 _Me blottissant contre mon mari, je sens ses bras se refermer sur moi avec douceur._

-Ils n'ont rien à craindre, ma douce. me murmure Dray à l'oreille.

-Je sais...acquiesce-je.

Me retournant et sans quitter les bras de mon époux je l'embrasse.

 _Moi, Harmonie Malfoy, sait que l'avenir est radieux tant que je reste auprès de mon mari..._

FIN

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie de vous être montré(e) si patient(e)s et d'avoir commenté cette histoire depuis ses débuts! J'espère que la fin vous plaît car j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!***

°Imaginez Regulus Black version manga car moi, je le trouve MA-GNI-FI-QUE!


	8. Petite précision

Bonjour/Bonsoir chères et chers lecteurs! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une petite annonce suite à la parution de l'image de présentation de mon histoire!

Je me suis rappelée que dans le dernier chapitre de « Un homme + Une femme = Trois bébés », Ronald écrit qu'il avait reconnu Harmonie alors qu'elle était sous glamour!

Je tiens à vous informer que Harmonie avait changé son apparence pour avoir les yeux et cheveux de couleur bleu en référence à sa Maison comme sa robe de bal que je vous invite à imaginer de même forme que celle d'Hermione! Pourquoi une chevelure bleue?

Pour éviter qu'on ne reconnaisse Harmonie car seuls les Jumeaux Fred et Georges, Hermione, LUna et Dray savaient qui se cachaient derrière cette apparence, mais en plus je trouve qu'Harmonie aurait été plus que ravissante sous cette apparence car dans le monde de la magie on peut imaginer tout et n'importe quoi!

Pour l'image de présentation, j'ai choisi un triskèle car après tout, je vais référence à trois bébés dans mon titre et vers la fin de mon histoire! Vous êtes libre d'imaginer les Triplés ayant ou pas ce bijou autour du cou, du poignet ou de la cheville, c'est selon vos goût!

J'espère que j'aurais su répondre à vos questions et si vous en avez encore, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP, j'y répondrais avec plaisir!

En vous souhaitant une agréable journée ou soirée!

Cordialement,

Miss Hommes Enceintes 2 ou MHE2


End file.
